James King
| Last = | Appearances = 13 }} SEAL officer James King (Daniel Lissing) was a passenger of Captain Marcus Chaplin on the United States Navy Ohio-class ballistic missile submarine USS Colorado when the submarine went rogue. Biography Season 1 Captain His team undertakes a mission near Pakistan which results in the wounding of Hopper. His commanding officer Gil Langston arranges for them to be evacuated aboard the USS Colorado. The pick-up goes smoothly and Langston greets the commanding officer Captain Marcus Chaplin, thanking him. The executive officer Sam Kendal asks him why they were being pursued by the Pakistani Navy and he declines to answer. Once he is alone with his team he questions King "what the hell happened back there?" Soon after boarding the sub gets orders to fire a nuclear strike against Pakistan. Chaplin questions the order because it came through a secondary channel. When Langston hears that Chaplin has questioned the order he storms the bridge with King. Chaplin is relieved of his command and Langston tries to force Kendal to follow the order. The action is cut short when the USS Illinois fires a Tomahawk missile at the Colorado. The sub dives just in time but still sustains damage. Langston and King go to evacuate the rapidly flooding sick-bay, fearing for Hopper's safety. They are able to get their man out but Langston is killed by a bolt thrown by a rupturing bulkhead as he tries to seal the compartment. Chaplin seizes control of the island of Sainte Marina because of the NATO monitoring station there. The island is stormed by his crew. The SEAL team bring Hopper ashore looking for a medical facility. Bar owner Tani Turmenjack directs them to the hospital. King pays Tani to allow him to store Langston's body in her walk in fridge and then starts to drink heavily in her bar. Mayor Julian Serrat approaches King about the sudden invasion but King intimidates him into leaving. Later, a news report airs about a nuclear strike against Pakistan and King enigmatically laments his role in precipitating the strike. Tani comforts him as he breaks down in tears."Captain" Blue on Blue A passenger aircraft breaches the to drop a special forces team near the island. Sam Kendal and Grace Shepard visits James King at Tani's bar to ask for his help in the coming fight. He refuses to take their side. Tani tells King that the islanders have a custom of choosing a peacemaker at times of war and marking them with paint. She then anoints him as a peacemaker, sending him to help. The fight goes badly but the Colorado crew are saved by timely sniper fire from King. They lose five people but are able to capture two of the attackers. When he returns he tells Tani that he did not make peace, but ran out of people to kill. Grace visits the bar and King says that he does not want her thanks, instead she gives him a list of the names of the dead crew members. He then states, I have a list longer than that. Relationships Quotes Gallery Behind the scenes James King is a major character in the first season of Last Resort. He is played by starring cast member Daniel Lissing and debuts in . Appearances References Category:Military personnel Category:Major characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 characters Category:SEAL